


So Jealous it's not Even Funny Anymore

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Mickey, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gallavich, Gallavich Fluff, Gen, Jealous Mickey, M/M, daddy ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: ok,Ian and Mickey have a daughter,it is her first day in school,Mickey is at work and Ian is with her on hir first day.When they go to pick her up from school one dad(closeted btw.) is hitting on Ian and Mickey sees it from a car and gets sooooo jelaous</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Jealous it's not Even Funny Anymore

**Okay so maybe it’s less jealousy than cutesy, I’m sorry!**

It’s not his fault that he had to work on her first day. Mickey pretended that it wouldn’t matter and that she wouldn’t remember anyway but despite missing his daughter’s first foray into the academic institution he wouldn’t miss her face at the end of the day when she came out.

 

Ian had taken Grace in the morning and had told Mickey that he could pick her up too, the school was only a few minutes walk from their place. Of course Mickey ignored him, opting to wait out the front until he saw them and could drive the two of them home. He pulled up just a few minutes before the bell rang and expected Ian to be waiting outside the class already so he parked and leant up against the car with a cigarette. A few of the parents walking past gave him a dirty look but he ignored them, he’d been given all the looks you could imagine and, quite frankly, he didn’t give a fuck anymore. Plus he would never smoke around Grace, he got a lecture from Ian whenever he lit up in the kitchen so it was outdoors only for Mickey.

 

The bell rang and Mickey stood with his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, leaning against the car and just waiting for his family. After a couple of minutes he saw Grace come skipping out with her overly large overly useless backpack bouncing around on her shoulders as she ran about with another little girl. Her red hair flicked about, no longer up in the ponytail that Ian had given her in the morning and Mickey could already see the dirty stains on her knees. The girl wasn’t afraid to play in the dirt.

 

Shorly behind her he saw Ian, his build hadn’t changed much in all those years since they first got together on the South Side. He was beaming, his eyes following Grace as he talked to - what must have been the father of the other little girl.

 

Mickey’s hands came out of his pockets and he tucked them both up under his pits. The guy was giving Ian a smile and when Ian was looking at Grace the guy gave him an up down that was way more than just friendly.

 

Mickey didn’t blame him, his man was hot on a whole new level, but that didn’t mean he got to ravish him with his eyes and flirt with that Upper East Side smile. The two of them stopped to talk and Grace looked up to see Mickey standing by the car and beamed with the brightest eyes, “daddy!” she squealed.

 

Mickey hated that he had let himself get soft enough to feel his heart flutter at the sight of his little girl running to meet him, hated it, but at the same time he wouldn’t change it for anything.

 

“Hey kiddo.” He said, crouching done to scoop her up in his arms.  
Her little hands latched onto the back of his shoulders and she grinned at him as he kissed her cheek and bounced her up and down.

 

“Ey, who’s daddy talking to?” He asked, looking over to Ian who was still talking to the jack-hole in the nice suit.

 

She put her hands up to say that she didn’t know and Mickey tried not to grind his teeth into powder. Jesus the guy was all fucking over him without actually being all over him.

 

Ian saw Mickey staring and the two shook hands before Ian started walking towards the car. Mickey glared up at the guy who was standing with his kid, shooting the odd glance over to Ian, _probably checking out his ass_ , Mickey thought.

 

“Thought I said I was cool to pick her up Mick.” Ian said with a smile.

 

“You kidding? You think I’d miss the chance to pick up this lil’ pup?” He said, tickling Grace who giggled loudly.

 

When Ian got close enough Mickey used his spare hand to drag him in for a hot kiss on the mouth. Ian laughed and pushed him away.

 

“Hey come on, people are watching.” He said.

 

“Good.” Mickey said with a shit-eating grin over to Mr Flirtatious and Ian shook his head.

 

“Oh my God, you are so jealous… this is not even funny anymore.” He said laughing.

 

“Well if the fucker’s gonna stare at your ass he could at least try to be subtle about it.” Mickey hissed.

 

Grace’s little mouth popped open and she clapped a hand to her mouth. “Uh oh daddy!”

 

“That’s another dollar in the swear jar.” Ian said and Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

“You rattin’ me out now huh? Huh?” He said, tickling his daughter again until she squirmed out of his grip and opened the back door to the car.

 

When Ian had her buckled in he took Mickey by the hips and kissed him, his hungry mouth searching and tasting and taking Mickey by surprise. He didn’t stop him though.

 

When he finally pulled back he smiled, still holding Mickey’s waist. “Don’t be jealous Mick, no one else is ever going to mean as much as you do.”

 

“Don’t get all sappy, just make it up to me later.” He grinned.

 

Ian nodded with a big smirk on his face before heading around to the passenger side. Mickey wiggled his fingers in a wave to the suited guy and heard Ian sniggering as he did.

 

So Mickey gets kind of protective sometimes, so what? At least he didn’t kick the guy’s shins in, that was definitely growth on his part.


End file.
